


The maknae is a brat.

by Yongbokie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, I'm sorry don't come for my ass, Idols, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Voyeurism, but he likes it dont worry, it has fluff tho, minsung is very implied, the end is cute ok, the other ones are just mentionated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yongbokie/pseuds/Yongbokie
Summary: "This is what you wanted, right? You had to be a brat and give me a boner in front of everyone because you couldn't wait to have my attention."Or: Jeongin keeps teasing Chan until the older loses his mind and finally (!!!) gives the maknae what he wants.





	The maknae is a brat.

Jeongin knows, he fucking knows what he's doing. Because it wasn't only that day, but the whole week. Always staring at his lips and chest, always touching Chan's biceps, caressing his stomach every time he was close to him. Chan tried to ignore it, and everything worked out until that moment. They were doing a damn live and Jeongin decided that the floor wasn't what he wanted, so he took Chan's lap instead. They were talking about the new album and future presentations, about Minho's birthday and new projects and that damn brat was jumping excitedly right in his lap. Chan wasn't saying a single thing, staring at the back of Jeongin's neck, making his own breath steady and calm but he couldn't stand it. He knew he had a boner without even feeling it by the way Jeongin suddenly stopped moving, and Chan got scared for a second until he saw that little shit smirking. 

The soft voice of Jeongin resonated in the whole room, he was talking about some choreo moves and he started moving his ass in circles. It wasn't Chan's fault, really, it was a Pavlovian reaction at that point. He thrusted, his own hips moving without his permission. And Jeongin stopped talking with his eyes wide open. Everyone was looking at them and Jeongin started to get up, and Chan, panicking, took him by his waist, pulling him back to his place and inevitably, moaning in his ear when he felt his ass rubbing him hard. Both made it look like they were playing and whining out of annoyance. Everyone moved on, but Chan knew and he wasn't gonna leave things like that. When Hyunjin took the camera in his hands, pointing to Felix and Changbin, Chan took his chance, bitting softly the younger's neck, and making Jeongin whine under his breath. Chan was gonna punish his little brat the second they were alone.

Jeongin knew too. That he was fucked. It's not like he didn't want to. He had the biggest crush on Chris since pre-debut days. He would use to practice his dance moves and record himself to send them to Chan, and the older would help him with any mistakes that could've been fixed. But really? He did it for the praises, because Chan was, oh, so good praising him. Always telling him how good he did, how on point his dance was, how his voice was mesmerizing and how a good baby he was for him. Jeongin lived for it, but he was getting annoyed too. He was the youngest, he understood that perfectly, but he wasn't a child anymore. He had soft features, yes, and his body wasn't really built up. He had a small waist and a childish smile. But he wasn't a kid, he had necessities and honestly, he wanted Chan to fuck him hard against a wall. That was it. But Chan was making it hard for both, and Jeongin had to literally make him hard in return. 

When the live ended and everyone started to get up from the couch or the floor, they were still rubbing each other and making it look like an innocent fight. Jisung told them to stop playing but they all left to the dorms. They were in a small room somewhere in the enormous building of jyp that idols would usually use for lives or chilling around, with only one big couch, a table and a window that went from the ceiling to the floor. Almost everyone was outside when Chan used his veiny hand to rub Jeongin's dick, causing a breathless moan to leave Jeongin's lips. Seungmin stopped walking for a second and the boys in the couch frozen their moves. If he heard or noticed, Seungmin didn't say anything, but he did close the door in his way out. 

"Did you see what you did, brat? Now your hyung knows how pervert you are. That turns you on, Jeongin?" Chan whispered roughly right in Jeongin's ear, making him shiver with a silent moan. The blonde one kept rubbing against Jeongin, who made riding motions out of neediness. "What do you want, brat? I want to hear you." But Jeongin couldn't talk, feeling all his body in flames. Chan caressed his whole abdomen, going up to his chest and taking one nipple between his fingers, teasingly. 

"I said talk, Yang." 

"I want y-you, Chris," Jeongin answered breathless, opening more his legs so he could feel Chan's erection against himself. 

"Obviously. But what do you want me to do?" The older continued teasing him, licking Jeongin's neck, barely touching his skin with his teeth. 

"Fuck me, hyung. Please, I want to feel you inside of me." Jeongin moaned, not caring if someone outside could hear him being a whore for his leader. 

"Holy shit, Innie." Chan mumbled, grabbing his waist with both hands. That simple action turning on Jeongin even more, who always loved how big and masculine were Chan's hands. He left his body rest again Chan chest while the older took him to the table. He put him against the border, bending him over so Jeongin's chest touched the wood, his ass popping out perfectly for Chan's erection. Then he felt one of the strong hands pull his hair hard, and he moaned again, loving this wild facet of Chris. 

"This is what you wanted, right? You had to be a brat and give me a boner in front of everyone because you couldn't wait to have my attention." Jeongin nodded, not being able to talk while feeling Chan taking his pants off and start to caress the inner part of his soft thighs. "But look at you now, you're not that confident, aren't you? All cute and begging for my touch." Jeongin whined when Chan stopped touching him to undo his belt and the zip of his own jeans. 

"Hyung, faster, please," Chan smirked, giving a soft spank in his ass. 

"I haven't even started to fuck you, brat." Jeongin took the opportunity. 

"You're taking too long, should I find someone else to do it?" There was a tense silence before Jeongin felt Chan took away his underwear, and he was about to speak when a loud moan interrupted him, feeling Chan's tongue right between his asscheeks. "Oh my fucking god, Christopher!" Chan didn't stop, opening him slowly, his tongue thrusting in and out. Jeongin started tearing up from the pleasure, not being able to open his eyes, his knees shaking and pre-semen already leaving his body. 

"I'm not fucking you here." Chris said, stopping his tongue and moving away from him. Jeongin openly begged, opening more his legs, asking for his hyung. "Fuck, look at you, so pretty and needy." Jeongin's body reacted, squirming and arching his back for the praises. "I need to see your face when I get you ready for my dick." Chan said hoarsely, taking him by the waist and turning him around. He stopped for a second, appreciating Jeongin expression. His entire face was read, but even more his cheeks. His gaze was lost with hoodie eyes and Chan lost it when he saw Jeongin open his mouth for him. The older didn't need a second sign and put two of his fingers in Jeongin's mouth, who started to lick them erotically, making Chan lose his mind. "I'm going to make you feel so good, Innie, so full with me." He pulled away his fingers, shoving one inside of Jeongin, loosen him up. 

"Yes, yes, that's all I wanted, hyung, please, faster." Chan bit his lip to control himself. He could be as hard as stone, but he would never hurt Jeongin... Not if he didn't ask for it. When he had two fingers inside of him, Jeongin started to fuck himself on his fingers, and with his free hand, Chan started to touch his aching erection too. "Other finger, Chris, come on!" Chan obeyed, inserting one more and fucking him harder with a smirk. 

"How did you call me, brat?" He curved his fingers, touching his prostate and making Jeongin really tear up. 

"H-hyung..." 

"Yeah, that's much better, isn't it?" He pulled away his fingers to take out the erection from his underwear and started teasing him, pushing the head slightly against him but not really entering. 

"F-Fuck..." Jeongin pressed his fists against the table, his knuckles became white from the pressure. "D-do it against the wall, hyung." Chan stopped his movements. 

"What did you say?" But Jeongin didn't say a thing, whining, tears streaming down his cheeks and disappearing at the sides of his face. Chan saw how overwhelmed was his prince and his expression softened. "Repeat for me, angel?" Jeongin blushed even more, sighing and nodding. 

"Against a wall, please hyung..." Chan understood this time, taking him with care, caressing his waist while driving him to another place. Jeongin couldn't stand, even less walk, so he left Chan carry him. His eyes were closed and his head resting back, in Chan's shoulder. Then he felt a cold glass against the front of his body, his dick resenting it. He quickly opened his eyes with panic, to see the street right under him. He could see the people walking and crossing the street, the cars passing by. They looked small since they were in a really high floor, but he felt the blush go even further to his neck. He tried to take a step back, but he couldn't, suddenly feeling Chan's dick go inside of him without any warning. 

"Hyung!" He whined, melting against the window, letting the strong hands of Chan keep him stable while he was fucking him. 

"Like this, Innie? Do you want the whole world to see you like this? Being a brat finally receiving what he deserves?" His thrusts were hard and deep and exactly what Jeongin wanted. He tilt his head to one side, letting Chan's lip bit hard his soft skin. He liked this, knowing that anyone could see up and find them, or that someone could walk through that door any second. The rush of adrenaline hit him, as he started to move his hips so they could meet with Chan's thrusts. 

"I-I'm close hyung..." he warned, out of breath. 

"Then come for hyung, angel." Chris whispered softly against his ear and Jeongin closed his eyes, inhaling sharply.

Chan couldn't believe how much time he spent denying his attraction for Jeongin and how he spent even more fighting against it. Because he was his baby, his maknae, he was supposed to protect him and wanting to fuck him hardly didn't seem the right way of doing it. But at that moment, feeling the soft skin of Innie against him, feeling him hot under his lips, his tight walls pressing and rubbing against his erection, he didn't care. He didn't because Jeongin was his baby anyways, and he loved kissing and cuddling him as much as he was loving to bury himself in him. He wanted to see him all soft and smiley, but he also wanted to make him come moaning his name. That's why he kept thrusting with strength and why he directed his hand to the erection of the younger, rubbing him so he could come faster.

"You can do it, Innie, come all over for me." He asked one more time, kissing his neck sweetly. 

"H-Hyung... Come i-inside of me, Chris." Chan didn't need to hear that a second time. And truth being said, he got so turned on by it, that he immediately came, shooting his hot cum inside of the younger and pressing hard against Jeongin's waist, probably leaving marks of his hand. Jeongin was already in his limit, but when he felt Chan cumming inside of him, he couldn't take it a second more and he came too in Chan's hand, loudly screaming Christopher. Chan thrusted one or two times more before stopping, staying still, hugging Jeongin by his back and resting his chin in the youngers shoulder. "Hyung..." Jeongin whined so softly that Chan only heard him because he was right by his side. Being careful, Chan took away his softened erection and put it back in his underwear. The friction made Jeongin moan again, hyper sensible, and the cum started leaving Jeongin's body, dripping over his inner thighs. 

Chan couldn't resist, kneeling to lick it slowly from his pale skin, and he heard Jeongin start to sob, mumbling his name. He stood up, taking Jeongin in a bridal style and leaving him over his lap once he was sitting on the sofa. Jeongin immediately put his body against Chan's chest, sobbing harder each second. That's when Chan legitimately started worrying. 

"Baby, did I hurt you?" he whispered, caressing his back with his free hand and intertwining his fingers with the other one. Jeongin shook his head but didn't answer either, big tears leaving his eyes. "Why are you crying?" Chan insisted, a worried frown in his face. 

"I'm..." 

"Yes?" The older persuaded him to talk. 

"I love you, Chan. I'm so in love with you and that was amazing and I just don't... I don't know how to react, I feel so overwhelmed and happy, hyung..." Jeongin said this staring at him. Chan felt himself blush deeply, and he couldn't help to smile, his heartbeat going faster and a warm feeling spreading through his whole body. He took one of his hands to Jeongin's cheek and caressed softly before getting closer, kissing him for the first time that day. They lips matched, moving in harmony. When they finally separated, both were blushed, with lips swollen and teary eyes. 

"I'm in love with you, Jeongin. Since the beginning." Jeongin smiled so brightly that Chan's heart skipped a few beats. Dimples appeared on both of them and Chan laughed lightly. "You're hyung's baby." Jeongin nodded. The older helped Jeongin to get dressed again and they helped each other to fix their hair. When they were ready to go, a knock on the door interrupted. 

"Ugh, hyung, you're the worst, I told you to not interrupt them!" That was Jisung's voice, and he sounded annoyed. Then they heard a loud laugh, Minho. "It's not fair, why they can fuck here and we have to wait until the dorms are empty?" Minho asked shamelessly. 

"M-Minho!" Another laugh. 

Chan and Jeongin shared a stare before laughing too. Chris kissed Jeongin forehead before guiding him to the door, where they met Minho kissing Jisung against a wall. 

"Well, it's free. If you don't want to wait until the dorms are empty. We only used the table so the sofa it's okay." Chan teased, making both of them blushing and he felt Jeongin hitting his arm. Jeongin cuddled him the rest of the free day, and minsung came to the dorms four hours after. Chan smirked at them knowingly, both avoiding his gaze. Jeongin moved by his side, sleeping, and Chan hugged him tightly. The maknae is a brat, but is his brat.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I KNOW, Jeongin is the youngest and Chan is older. But is just a f a n f i c so please save your aggressive comments that I literally couldn't care less. I'm not breaking any AO3 rule, so I'm not erasing this, thank you. Enjoy! :)


End file.
